Fragmentada (Divergent Fic)
by MuffinHipsta
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad en tu vida? Tris se sacrifico para salvar a la ciudad de Chicago y las destruidas facciones. Ella creía que había muerto. Pero estaba equivocada, cuando abre sus ojos, se encuentra en su antigua casa en Abnegación. Ella no comprende que sucedió, pero esta determinada a evitar las desgracias en su vida. [Summary en el interior]
1. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** si Divergente me perteneciera, me llamaria Veronica Roth o habría hecho mejores peliculas sobre la trilogia.

 **Summary:** _¿Qué harias si tuvieras una segunda oportunidad en tu vida?_

 _Tris se sacrifico para salvar a la ciudad de Chicago y las destruidas facciones. Ella creía que había muerto. Pero estaba equivocada, cuando abre sus ojos, se encuentra en su antigua casa en Abnegación. Ella no comprende que sucedió, pero esta determinada a evitar las desgracias en su vida. ¿Qué tan lejos llegará para salvar a su familia?_

 _¿Qué tan lejos llegará para demostrar que la sangre prevalece sobre la facción?_

* * *

Abro los ojos. Mi agitada respiracion no me deja analizar la situación. Recuerdo recibir el disparo, sentir como el dolor se propagaba por mi cuerpo, recuerdo a David desplomarse en el piso, y recuerdo ver a mi... _mi madre._

¿Acaso estoy muerta? ¿Hay una vida despues de la muerte? Una vida en donde tal vez estaran mis padres, Will, Al, Lynn, Marlene, Tori y Uriah. Una vida en donde yo estare. _Donde yo estoy._ Y tambien donde Jeaninne esta. Una mueca se forma en mis labios. _Una vida en la que Tobias no esta._

 _Oh no, Tobias._

Lo he dejado solo. Siento las lagrimas acercarse, estan al borde de mis ojos _._ Le he fallado, definitivamente es peor que aquella vez que uni fuerzas con Marcus para revelar la informacion que Jeanine tenia en su computadora. Esto es peor. _Mucho peor._ Conozco a Tobias. _Debe estar sufriendo. Soy la peor novia del mundo._ Trato en enjugar las lagrimas y parpadeo varias veces para evitar que escapen, una vez que estas desaparecen, me levanto de la cama. Siento como todo mi largo cabello tapaba mi cara.

 _¿Qué? Pero_ _había_ _cortado mi cabello._

¿Donde estoy? Miro a mi alrededor, se siente como un _dejavù_ , las paredes de concreto sin color, la luz palida, la nula decoracion, _las ropas grises._ Estoy en Abnegacion, _¿Pero no que las facciones habian desaparecido?_ Todo esto parece ilógico, ¿Que estoy haciendo en Abnegacion? No... Una mejor pregunta, ¿Que hago en mi antigua habitacion de Abnegacion? Reviso mi clavicula en busca de los tres cuervos, _no estan_. Tampoco estan los tatuajes de los simbolos de Osadia y Abnegacion. Me levanto de la cama, descubro que mi cabello esta largo, tambien siento que los musculos que habia desarrollado a lo largo de la Iniciacion de Osadia no estan. _O sea que aun no son las pruebas y aun no es la ceremonia._ Tal vez estoy equivocada. Tal vez no escogi Osadia, sino Abnegacion. No, eso tambien es ilógico. Me siento extraña. Me siento vacia. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si cada recuerdo, risa, lagrimas, golpe, herida y _besos_ , nunca existieron.

Me doy una larga ducha, eso no es normal en Abnegacion, bueno... Soy una Osada. Una vez fuera, cambio mis ropas por un vestido y mis botas. Decido salir de la habitacion, necesito descubrir que esta sucediendo. Tal vez no tenga musculos, pero recuerdo mi entrenamiento. Pase lo que pase, debo estar atenta. Algo asi me habria dicho Tobias. Apenas habro la puerta, me sorprendo al ver a quien me encuentro, ella esta viva. Tal y como la recordaba de aquella ultima vez que habia cortado el cabello, estaba parada frente a mi.

-Mama- digo. Un impulso me envia a abrazarla. Ella esta sorprendida. Habia olvidado esta falta de afecto que tenian los Abnegados. Pero aun asi, mi madre me recibe con afecto el abrazo. Como si todas las reglas de Abnegacion fueran olvidadas -¿Que haces aqui?

Pregunta equivocada. Ella aun se ve sorprendida.

-He venido a ver por que te has tardado tanto. Debo cortar tu cabello.

 _Segundo dia del tercer mes_ , dice una voz en mi cabeza. Asiento, ella sale de la habitacion y yo la sigo, seguimos por el pasillo hasta que veo el taburete, que esta frente al panel corredizo en donde se oculta el único espejo de la casa. Me siento en este y mi madre comienza a cortar mi cabello, en mi mente hay tantas preguntas que deseo hacerle. _Mi madre._ Aun recuedo lo que me dijo David sobre ella, sobre el Laboratorio, sobre cómo abandono todo por haberse enamorado de mi padre. _Mi padre... ¿Donde estará?_

Muestra el espejo detras del panel corredizo, me miro. Mi madre sonrie a nuestro reflejo. No me dice nada. Un pequeño acto de rebeldia de mi madre. Es inevitable no sonreir.

-Asi que hoy es el día- dice ella.

-Si- respondo.

Eso significa que hoy son las pruebas para decirme a qué facción pertenezco. Entonces, mañana es la ceremonia. Queda tan poco para ver a Tobias... _Si es que el también esta aquí._

-¿Nerviosa?- pregunta.

-No- digo y me giro a mirarla -Las pruebas no cambian nuestras decisiones.

-Correcto- sonrie -Vamos a comer el desayuno.

Ella se gira para ordenar todo. Sonrio nuevamente. La alternativa de escoger Abnegacion, en lugar de Osadia, es tentadora pero este no es mi lugar. Nunca lo fue. Y por mas que quiera aprovechar el tiempo junto a mis padres, la única forma de evitar todo, es siendo parte de Osadia.

Junto a mi madre, caminamos hacia la cocina. Descubro a Caleb preparando el desayuno, mi padre lee el periodico. Mi madre se dirige a limpiar la mesa. Yo me quedo ahi observando todo. ¿Que esta sucediendo?

Habia olvidado lo que era subirse a un autobus. Me habia acostumbrado a la idea de subir y saltar de trenes en movimiento. Cada vez que el autobus choca con un trozo de cemento, el transporte se estremece. Caleb esta a mi lado. El usa sus ropas Abnegadas. Lo habia olvidado de esta manera. Lo recordaba con ese traje azul de Erudicion, lo recordaba como la ultima vez que lo habia visto, cuando me habia dicho que me amaba. Un hermano que ama a su hermana. Esa diferente forma de amar, esa que solo existe entre hermanos. Caleb me habia traicionado, a mis padres los ha traicionado. Pero se ha reformado la ultima vez que lo vi, antes de que yo tomara su lugar en el Laboratorio de Armas. Antes de morir. Antes de descubrir que soy inmune al suero de la muerte. Antes de todo.

El autobus se detiene en la escuela, esta vez trato de no tropezar con los zapatos del hombre de Verdad. Bajo del autobus junto a Caleb. Caminamos hacia los Niveles Superiores, una de las tres escuelas de la ciudad, se siente como si fueran siglos los que no visito este lugar.

-Las pruebas de aptitud son hoy- dice Caleb. Creo que una cosa buena para hacer con respecto a Caleb, es decirle que piense en la familia antes que si mismo. Lo se. Es egoista de mi parte, pero, eso significa que no traicionaria a nadie. Pero... nunca le he preguntado si fue feliz en Erudicion, digo, ahi hacia las cosas que un erudito hacia, pero ahi era manipulado por las cosas que decia Jeaninne.

Pasamos por las puertas de la escuela. Nuevamente siento como el ambiente estuviera siendo deborado por todos los de 16 años. Interiormente rio. Observo a mi alrededor. Entonces, una cara familiar.

 _Will._

Ahi estaba, la ultima vez que lo habia visto con sus ropas azules fue para el día de la ceremonia. Ahi estaba. Leyendo un libro como el digno erudito que nunca lo abandono. Recuerdo cuando nos dijo que se habia aprendido un libro solo por aburrimiento. Me cuesta respirar. Esta vez debo hacer lo correcto.

Caleb se dirige a Matematicas Avanzadas, y yo a Historia de las Facciones. Mi hermano se despide con un simple: _"ten un buen día"._

Camino hacia el salon. Voy caminando cuando un erudito pasa por mi lado, me empuja y caigo al piso, no pasan ni tres segundos cuando el impulso de colocar mi pie para que se caiga me domina. Lo siguiente. Escucho risas.

-Ten ciudado, Estirada- me dice el chico erudito, se levanta y yo tambien lo hago.

-Tu tambien ten ciudado, despues de todo, eres lo suficientemente inteligente para ver por donde caminas- digo. Y me arrepiento.

 _Solo camina, Tris._

Continuo mi travesia hasta el aula E, son las 7:25 y veo el tren, dejando a los adolescentes de Osadia. Dentro de todos, logro reconocer tres caras: Lynn, Marlene y Uriah. En mi memoria, esta el ultimo recuerdo de Marlene, Uriah y Lynn. A Marlene no la salve, porque salve a Hector. Lynn murio aun amando a Marlene. Uriah... bueno, luego de la explosion en los laboratorios, donde monitoreaban el experimento de Chicago, se que estaba en coma, pero algo me dice que ya no esta con los demas. Si hablo con ellos, no me reconocerian, me verian como la _estirada loca._ Tendre que esperar. Asi que solo sigo hasta Historia de las Facciones.

Las pruebas son despues del almuerzo. Asi que me siento junto a Susan y Caleb. El tiempo pasa rapido, mis pensamientos estan sumidos a mis antiguos recuerdos de una posible vida pasada. ¿Estara Tobias aqui? ¿Si entro a Osadia, será mi instructor? Caleb ya fue llamado, pero cuando vuelve, comprendo porque esta palido: su resultado de Erudicion. Llaman la siguiente ronda de nombres, dos de cada facción, de la nuestra somos Susan y yo, Beatrice Prior.

Tobias era el único que me llamaba asi. _Realmente lo extraño._

Entro en la habitacion 6, ahi esta Tori, con su reconocible tatuaje de halcón en la parte trasera de su cuello. Omito la sonrisa. Ojala supiera que su hermano esta vivo. Los espejos cubren las paredes, de reojo me veo, descubro que no soy yo misma. Mi expresion facial no es la expresion tímida que solia tener, es mas bien la expresion que adopte luego de haber salido de Chicago. La seria y casi fria. Pero me siento valiente y fuerte.

Veo la silla, se parece tanto a la que estaba en la segunda etapa de la Iniciacion Osada y a la del Pasaje del Miedo. Recuerdo la vez que entre junto a Tobias... _Concentrate, Tris._

-Toma asiento y ponte comoda- dice -Mi nombre es Tori.

Ella prepara la prueba, veo el liquido azul. _Esto definitivamente es un dejavù._

-¿Por qué el halcón?- esa fue la pregunta que le hice la primera vez que la vi.

Se detiene y me observa -Nunca conoci a un Abnegado curioso.

Sonrei. _Un pequeño acto de rebeldia_.

-En algunas poblaciones del mundo, el halcón es el sol. Yo pensaba que si tenia el sol siempre conmigo, no me daria miedo la obscuridad.

 _Miedo..._ Definitivamente tengo seis miedos.

No digo nada. Las preguntas formuladas ya fueron resueltas por mi misma.

-Bebe esto- dice.

Al menos esto no es algo que se inyecte, a estas alturas, sere yo quien me inyecte algo, de esa forma yo sere la propia responsable de mi destruccion.

Abro mis ojos. El lugar es amplio. Hay dos canastas: una con un trozo de queso, otra con un cuchillo de la longitud de mi brazo. Una voz me dice:

 _-Elige._

-¿Por que?- pregunto. No estoy segura si sera la misma simulacion.

 _-Elige-_ repite.

-¿Que es lo que debo hacer con ellos?- no matare a un perro. Pero tampoco le dare la satisfaccion de que ha ganado la batalla. Los pensamientos de un Osado invaden mi mente, esos pensamientos se han convertido en mios.

 _-¡Elige!-_ dice la voz. Conozco esta voz... Es la voz de Jeaninne Matthews. Mi enemiga.

Me cruzo de brazos. Estoy preparada para lo que sea.

-Como quieras.

Escucho un sonido, me giro, veo el perro, que muestra sus dientes y camina hacia mi. Voy a correr cuando el perro es mas rapido que yo, caigo al piso, es como si supiera mis movimientos.

 _Esto no es real._

No lucho contra el perro, recuerdo que los perros pueden oler el miedo, gracias a secresion quimica producidas por unas glándulas humanas en un estado de coacción. Oler el miedo los lleva a atacar. No puedo correr. Tampoco luchare. Cierro mis ojos, aun lo escucho gruñir, tranquilizo mi respiracion, mi ritmo cardiaco. Todo esto es como una simulacion, yo la puedo controlar.

Los gruñidos paran, abro mis ojos y el perro me lame la cara. Rio. La mirada ya no es amenazadora, sino una juguetona.

-¿Ya no eres tan feroz, eh?

Me levanto lentamente, no lo quiero asustar. En mi mente planeo jugar con el perrito, pero entonces aparece una niña.

-¡Perrito!- grita. La niña corre hacia este, soy lenta en advertirle, el perro gruñe, ladra y muestra sus dientes.

Corre hacia la niña, y el impulso se apodera de mi, salto hacia el perro y caigo. Ya no esta la niña, ni el perro. Estoy en la habitacion 6. Tori esta ahí.

Quita los electrodos de mi cabeza.

-Esto... esto es desconcertante. Perdon, enseguida vuelto.

La primera vez, había sido horrible la sensación de incertidumbre. Pero ahora, es una buena señal. Soy divergente.

Pasan unos minutos cuando, Tori aparece por la puerta.

-Lo siento. Lamento haberte asustado.

La miro sin decir nada.

-Beatrice. Tus resultados fueron inconclusos. Por lo general, cada etapa de la simulacion elimina una o dos facciones. Pero en tu caso, descarto dos.

Entonces, confirmo mis sospechas. Me explico todo el procedimiento, a cuales mostre y no mostre aptitudes, Verdad y Cordialidad estaban fuera. No me sorprende, ya que luego de haber pasado tiempo con ambas facciones, una casi me vuelve loca y la otra, me hizo revelar mis secretos. Asi que si soy divergente, con aptitudes para Abnegacion, Erudicion y Osadia. Tambien me explico que no podia decirle a nadie sobre esto, que era peligroso para mi y para quien tenga el conocimiento. Eso es cierto, pero luego del mensaje de Edith Prior, se supone que soy la cura.

Finamente, me envia a casa. Debo decirle a mi madre. Se que puedo confiar en ella.


	2. Capitulo 1

Anoche, cuando retiraba las cosas de la mesa, Caleb hablo conmigo. Las palabras siguen frescas en mi memoria.

 _Antes de escoger, no pienses en que una prueba decida por nosotros. Piensa en nuestros padres, no seas egoista en tu eleccion._

Cualquiera pensaria que escogeria Abnegacion. Pero estan equivocados. Ahora no hay duda. Pero aun asi, a pesar de que mi intencion sea proteger a mi familia, de alguna forma siento el acto egoista detras de mis acciones. Mi madre me regañaria, estoy segura.

Nos ordenan por apellido alfabeticamente, significa que estoy entre Caleb y una chica de apellido Pohler. Este año, el encargado de llevar a cabo la Ceremonia de Eleccion, es Marcus. Mi odio hacia el, es tan intenso como el amor que tengo hacia Tobias. La forma de elegir es simple, nos entregan una daga, la clavamos en nuestra mano y dejamos caer una gota de sangre en cualquiera de los cinco recipientes: brasas para Osadia; piedras para Abnegacion; agua para Erudicion; tierra para Cordialidad; y vidrio para Verdad. Antes de que mis padres se sienten, se paran frente a Caleb y a mi, mi padre besa mi frente y palmea el hombro de mi hermano.

-Nos vemos pronto- dice sin ningun rastro de duda.

Mi madre me abraza. Lo hace por un largo tiempo, haciendo que me sienta la peor persona del mundo. Mientras mas tiempo entre sus brazos, la culpa se acrecienta.

-Te amo, sin importar lo que pase- dice ella. Lo dice como si supiera que hare.

Caleb aprieta mi mano, no lo suelto. Lo extrañare. Espero que haya escuchado mi consejo. De esta forma, evitare que sea un traidor. Creo que es lo unico bueno que puedo hacer por el. El lugar rapidamente se llena de gente. El tiempo pasa rapido, todo es como la ultima vez. Siento que cuando camine, caere en el camino y hare el ridiculo. La primera vez, no sucedio, era timida y caminaba con cuidado. Pero ahora, la Osada interior que llevo ha salido a la luz. Y no sera opacada por nada en el mundo. Siempre sere una estirada, una orgullosa, pero también, siempre sere una osada.

La Ceremonia habia comenzado, la voz de Marcus llenaba el lugar, no estaba interesada en escucharlo, sabia cada palabra que decia, tampoco es como que dijera algo que me lograra interesar. Entonces, fue el momento en que los adolescentes comenzaron a avanzar a medida que los llamaban. De pronto, estoy nerviosa, ¿Por que? No se, ¿Será por que nuevamente dejare a mi familia? ¿Por que falta poco tiempo para caer en la red y que Tobias me pregunte mi nombre? ¿O por que sabre cual es realmente la lealtad de Caleb, sangre o facción?

 _Facción antes que sangre._ La voz de Jeaninne retumba en mis oidos, como si me estuviera hablando en frente. Es horrible la sensacion.

-Caleb Prior- dice Marcus.

 _El momento decisivo._

Caleb aprieta por ultima vez mi mano y avanza. Veo sus pies moverse al centro del cuarto, y sus manos, seguras cuando acepta la daga de Marcus, diestras cuando presiona el cuchillo en una de sus manos. Entonces, se queda de pie, con la sangre derramandose en su mano, y aprieta sus labios.

Su mirada pasa del recipiente de Abnegacion al de Erudicion. Mi corazon late rapidamente, como si quisiera escapar. Y luego, veo como tres gotas de sangre caen sobre las piedras de mi _-aun-_ facción.

Los Abnegados no suelen celebrar, pero veo como aplauden.

-Beatrice Prior.

Miro a los Abnegados, veo a mis padres, quienes sonrien, y a Caleb, que tambien sonrei. Sabe que hizo la decision correcta. Camino hacia el centro del cuarto, segura. Decidida. Valiente. Marcus me entrega la daga. No lo miro. Entonces, la presiono en mi otra mano, veo la sangre emerger de ella. Me recuerdo a mi misma: _soy egoista, soy valiente._ Veo el recipiente con las brasas. Mi sangre cae sobre este.

Ya no hay vuelta atras.

Gritos de júbilo, aplausos y vítores de los Osados cuando ven que decidi ser parte de ellos, sonrio y camino hacia los asientos. Sonrio.

La Ceremonia de Eleccion finaliza. Me reuno junto a los Osados para salir del lugar, miro por ultima vez mi familia, de cierta forma, siento que yo soy la traidora. Los ojos de mi padre, arden. Mi madre, a un lado, sonrie. Y Caleb, el aun no sale del shock. Miro a mi alrededor, me recuerdo a mi misma que soy pequeña, todos los osados son más altos que yo, solo veo hombros moverse entre la multitud. Se siente como la primera vez que pase por esto. Detras de mi, la gente comienza a empujar a medida que avanzamos. Los osados toman las escaleras para bajar, no los ascensores. Los abnegados lo verian como un acto desinteresado. Pero los osados lo ven como un acto salvaje.

Al llegar al primer piso, estoy sin aliento y los osados irrumpen a traves de la salida. Afuera, el aire es fresco y frio, y el cielo es anaranjado por el efecto del sol.

Comenzamos a correr, obstruimos las calles, nos hacemos notar. Le demostramos a todos que somos libres. Demuestro que soy libre. Me siento yo misma nuevamente. Digo, no es que alla en abnegacion junto a mis padres, no disfrutara, es solo que... Nunca perteneci a ese lugar. Seguimos hasta que giramos en una esquina, el ruido del tren se hace presente. Sonrio.

-Oh, no- murmura un chico de sabiduria -¿Se supone que tenemos que saltar a esa cosa?

-Si- respondo.

Agradezco tener practica en esto. La multitud se esparce en linea recta, el tren se acerca sobre las lineas de acero, la puerta de cada vagon esta abierta para nosotros. Todos comienzan a entrar, hasta que quedamos los Iniciados transferidos. Veo que un chico de Verdad, creo que es Peter, comienza a correr, no me quedo atras, lo sigo. Consigo entrar, y veo a Christina. La ayudo a subir. Tambien veo subir a Al y Will.

-Gracias- me dice.

-No es nada. Estoy segura que si necesitara ayuda, alguien lo haria- digo.

-Soy Christina- me sonrie.

Dudo por un momento.

-Soy Tris- le sonrio.

-¿Sabes a donde vamos?- me pregunta.

-A la sede de Osadia. Aunque no se donde queda- digo. Vamos a un a gran velocidad.

Christina se sienta a mi lado, apoyando su espalda en la lata del tren. El viento asalta a traves de los transferidos, haciendo que cayeran. Christina rie. Yo cierro mis ojos, ansiosa por lo que vendra.

Escucho ruido.

-¡Estan saltando!

Mi cuello duele. Estuve al menos media hora en un pesima posicion. Me levanto, veo que todos asoman parte de sus cuerpos hacia afuera, se como es esto.

Escucho a los transferidos hablar, dentro de ellos, los comentarios de Molly y Peter estan en el aire. Detras mio, hay un chico de Cordialidad, que aparentemente no quiere saltar.

Tomo la mano de Christina, y a la cuenta de tres, saltamos. El momento es eterno. Caemos en la azotea, escucho a mi amiga reir. Suelto su mano. El codo me arde, levanto mi mamga para examinarlo, parte de la piel esta pelada pero no sangra.

-¡Oh, escandaloso! ¡Una estirada mostrando piel!- la voz de Peter suena en el lugar. _Ojala tuviera una pistola para dispararle._

Escucho risas, mis mejillas arden.

-Por lo que veo, eres tan inteligente para diferenciar la piel humana de la ropa. Me pregunto porque estas aqui, y no en Sabiduria- digo. Escucho a todos reir, incluso a Molly y Drew.

-¡Escuchen! ¡Mi nombre es Max, y soy uno de sus lideres!- un hombre de piel oscura y voz grave habla, acaparando facilmente la atencion -Varios pisos debajo de nosotros, esta la entrada de miembros del recinto. Si no pueden reunir la voluntad para saltar, no pertenecen aqui. Nuestros iniciados tiene el privilegio de ir primero.

Miro a mi alrededor, buscando algun indicio de voluntad entre los demas Iniciados, pero nada. Estoy orgullosa. Camino sin decir nada, Max se hace a un lado, dejandome el camino libre. Miro hacia abajo, y me paro en la corniza del edificio. Suspiro y me olvido de todo, nuevamente es como la primera vez.

No lo pienso, salto.

Me dejo caer, dejandome envolver por la adrenalina. Golpeo contra algo duro. Y reboto, dejo una risa escapar. Unos brazos se estiran para recibirme y obtengo ayuda oara poder bajar de la red. Unos fuertes brazos me dan la calida bienvenida que estaba esperando. Mi corazon se acelera. Esta vez, contengo el impulso, aunque es dificil no poder besarlo.

-Gracias- le digo.

-No lo puedo creer- reconozco la voz de Lauren -¿Una estirada, fue la primera en saltar? Nunca lo habia visto.

-Hay alguna razon por la cual los dejo. ¿Cual es tu nombre?- pregunta Tobias, o mejor dicho, Cuatro.

No me reconoce. Me mira indiferente. Aunque, si no lo conociera tan bien como yo lo hago, debo decir que hay algo diferente en sus ojos cuando se encuentran con los míos.

-Tris- le digo. El me mira unos segundos, siento como el pulgar acaricia la mano que aun sostiene. ¿Es eso posible?

-Tris- dice sonriente -¡La primera en saltar, Tris!


	3. Capitulo 2

Lauren y Tobias hablaban a la multitud de iniciados, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que todos mis músculos parecían haber estado en algún tipo de sueño criogenico. Están ahí, pero tal vez necesitaban alguna descarga de adrenalina similar como la que tuve hace unas horas atrás.

Todo había pasado tan rápido. Tobias nos había llevado al abismo y luego a las habitaciones para entonces cambiarnos pues después debíamos ir a cenar al gran comedor. Cuando entramos, los osados de dentro se levantan y aplauden, dan pisotones en el piso y grita. El ruido me rodea y me llena, recordándome que al ser de Osadía me enseñó a vivir la vida. Sonreí abiertamente y tome la delantera para sentarme en un lugar, note a Christina seguirme y más tarde a quienes reconocí como Will y Al. Nos acercamos a la mesa con más asientos libres... _Era la mesa en donde Tobias estaba._

Verlo, de cierta manera, se siente prohibido. Como si fuera una amantes secreta la cual no puede ser descubierta. Como si fuera una fanática obsesionada por él pero reprimo mis sentimientos por mi propio bien. _Como_ _si fuera un amor prohibido._

Veo la comida en la mesa, hamburguesas de ternera. Me recuerdo mentalmente que _se supone_ que yo nunca he comido esto, aunque en realidad perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que comí una. Miro la carne atentamente y me pregunto si habrá de ese delicioso pastel de chocolate.

-¿Es cierto que en Abnegación no comen hamburguesas?- me pregunta Christina.

-Los estirados comen comida sencilla- dice _Cuatro._

Arqueo mi ceja izquierda y lo miro.

-Precisamente por eso son Abnegados, porque demuestran llevar una vida sencilla y sin lujos, porque todos los lujos que podrían merecer los entregan a aquellos que lo necesitan más. Los abnegados también lo consideran una falta de moderación y algo totalmente innecesario. Y eso incluye la comida, costumbres y vestimenta- explicar.

Tobias me mira y noto un brillo en sus ojos, miro sus labios trata de no sonreír.

-Eso es correcto- dice Will.

-Con razón te has ido.

-Si...- contestó, poniendo los ojos en blanco -ha sido por la comida.

 _Ha sido por Tobias._

Entonces, aparece Eric. La imagen de Tobias aparece en mi mente y su cuerpo sin vida recostado en la Facción de Verdad.

Sucede el intercambio de palabras pero esta vez, Tobias me presenta a mi y a Christina. Le sonrió por cortesía. Luego se aleja y miro a Tobias. El frunce el ceño y eso hace que yo también lo haga. Él, al verme, se recompone. Se levanta y deja el lugar. Una parte de mi se siente decepcionada, ¿Por qué? Aparentemente mi novio no me conoce. Suspiro y termino de comer. No se cuanto tiempo podré soportar sin hablarle o tocarlo, sentir su cálida piel.

Eric nos había llevado a las habitaciones y explicado el proceso de iniciación de Osadía. Nos dio los horarios de entrenamiento y las reglas básicas que se deben tener dentro del complejo osado. También nos explicó de la clasificación que iban a tener los iniciados. Si quiero que todo salga como tengo pensado, Al, Will, Christina, Uriah, Marlene y Lynn pasarían la iniciación. Debo salvarlos a todos del horrible destino que les depara. Pero aún asi, ¿Cómo salvar a un desconocido?

Pensar en mis amigos es doloroso. Sólo Christina vivió. El resto murió por causa mía.

Miro a mi alrededor, todos están escogiendo camas, me apresuro y me colocó a un lado de Christina, Will esta al frente junto a Al. Sonrio. Recuerdo que soy la más baja de todos los iniciados pero eso también me da la ventaja de que todos piensen que soy vulnerable.

Me tumbo en la cama y escuchó la respiración de otras nueve personas. Estoy tan acostumbrada a escuchar la respiración de Tobias que todo esto se siente lejano, como el recuerdo de un recuerdo. Noto las lágrimas al pensar en Cuatro, lloro silenciosamente mientras mi corazón se destroza lentamente. Soy valiente. Pero mostrar tus debilidades también demuestra que eres humano. Se que va a suceder pero realmente no se que haré respecto a Tobias. ¿Dejará Osadia, como lo había confesado en Verdad hace un tiempo atrás? ¿Irá con los Sin Facción y su madre? ¿O dejará la valla para ir con los de afuera y observar el experimento de Chicago? Todo respecto a Tobias es incierto, y eso me hace temer con todo mi corazón y alma.

Sin notarlo, caigo dormida.

-Lo primero que aprenderán hoy es a disparar. Lo segundo, a ganar en una pelea- dice Tobias. Me extiende una pistola sin mirarme -Por suerte, si están aquí, entonces ya sabrán como subir y bajar de un tren en movimiento, así que no tengo que enseñarles a como hacerlo.

Estoy lista.

Tobias nos explica la situación. Miro el arma en mis manos, si pudiera contar todas las veces que dispare un arma y me dieran un trozo de pastel de osadía, creo que tendría serios problemas de peso. Río por el pensamiento.

-Creemos que la preparación erradica la cobardía, la cual definimos como la incapacidad para actuar cuando se tiene miedo. Por tanto, cada etapa de ka iniciación esta diseñada para preparar los de una forma distinta. Lo esencial de la primera etapa es la parte física; de la segunda, lo emocional; de la tercera, mental.

Mis fuerzas son físicas y mentales. Pero por la parte emocional soy un asco. Al menos eso me hace una Verdad al admitir una verdad indiscutible.

-Pero que tiene que ver disparar un arma con la valentía...- dice Peter bostezando.

Tobias da la vuelta a la pistola en la mano, pone el cañón contra la frente de Peter y coloca una bala en la recámara. Peter se queda helado, con los labios entreabiertos y el bostezo bostezo a medias. _Tal_ _como_ _la primera vez que Tobias lo_ _asustó._

-Despierta. Ya. Llevas una pistola cargada encima, idiota. Actúa en consecuencias.

Tobias baja el arma, y Peter endurece la mirada al ver que ya no había amenaza. Intento no reir, debido que esa actitud de Peter ya la había visto mucho antes.

-Y, en respuesta a tu pregunta, es mucho menos probable que se ensucien los pantalones y lloren queriendo a sus mamis si están preparados para defenderse- se gira a mirarnos a todos -Se trata de información que quizá necesiten cuando llevemos más tiempo con la primera etapa. Así que observen.

Abre un poco los pies, sostiene la pistola con ambas manos y dispara. El disparo hace tanto ruido que me duelen los oídos. Estiro el cuello para mirar al blanco: la bala ha atravesado el círculo del centro. Tal como la primera vez que lo hizo en demostración. Sonrío para mi misma. Al menos esta vez ya sé como disparar.

Me vuelvo hacia mi diana. Mi familia nunca aprobaría que disparara un arma; dirían que, aparte de para actos de violencia, las armas son para defenderse y, por tanto, sería egoísta usarlas. Pero soy egoísta. Parte de mi corazón siempre será de abnegación. Pero soy osada. Soy divergente.

Los aparto de mi cabeza, abro las piernas al ancho de mis hombros y rodeo delicadamente con ambas manos la culata. Es pesada y me recuerda al olor de las manos de Tobias. Apunto hacia la diana y aprieto el gatillo, me mantengo firme ante ella. Veo la diana y el centro esta perforado perfectamente.

-¿Ya habías disparado antes?- escucho a mi lado, Will estaba ahí, sonriente.

-No. Es suerte de principiante- le dije. Christina a mi lado ríe.

-Yo creo que en abnegación les enseñaban a disparar. Ha sido el primer intento y lo has logrado.

Una presencia detrás mío hace que mi piel se erice, intento no sonreír a la reacción de que mi cuerpo reconoce su cercanía.

-Bien primer intento, estirada- dijo Cuatro -Parece que estás en el lugar indicado. Más tarde veremos cómo peleas.

Entonces se fue. Miro a Will y a Christina. Segundos después, los tres reímos. Pero siento la mirada de Cuatro desde a lo lejos. Se mantiene sobre mi, vigilante, silenciosa, atenta, acechando mi persona pero hay algo sobre este Tobías que comienza a llamar mi atención. Había notado algo diferente en el brillo de sus ojos cuando me dio ese cumplido. Es cierto que había tomado la decisión de cambiar las cosas pero... ¿Que es lo que cambió en sus hermosos ojos? Intento sacar el pensamiento de mi mente, antes de que me consuma y por último, me obsesione por completo. Debo sacar la idea de que este Tobías me conoce y de que alguna vez me llegó a amar. ¿Cuanto tiempo voy a soportar esa fría pared de hielo que tiene sobre si mismo? ¿Que voy a hacer?

Todo esto me hace fruncir el ceño. Estoy determinada a hacer que mi familia sobreviva, estoy determinada a sobrevivir, pero tengo que cambiar algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, evitar que Peter ataque con un cuchillo de mantequilla a Edward, o que Al y Will mueran. Pero sobretodo, salvar a los abnegados del ataque de Osadía. Necesito ayuda. Pero... _¿Quién?_


	4. Capitulo 3

_-¿Tris?_

Levanto la mirada. Christina y Al me miran.

-¿Qué?- digo.

-Te pregunté si te acuerdas de tomar alguna clase conmigo- dice -Quiero decir, sin ofenderte, pero probablemente no me acordaría de ti si lo hiciste. Todos en Abnegación se ven igual para mí. Quiero decir, todavía lo hacen, pero ahora que no eres una de ellos.

La miro fijamente. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello. Bueno, debo admitir que lo único que recuerdo claramente es que siempre veía a los Osados saltar del tren. El resto no en importaba.

-¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- dice Will, golpeando la mesa con el dedo.

-¿Qué, no quieres pasar el rato con tus amigos Erudición?- dice Christina.

-Ellos no son mis amigos- dice Will, poniendo su plato abajo -El hecho de que estábamos en la misma Facción no quiere decir que nos llevamos. Además, Edward y Myra están saliendo, y prefiero no ser la tercera rueda.

Edward... Luego de haber dejado Osadía junto a Myra, se volvió inestable a causa de Peter. Y no lo culpo. Sigo detestando a Peter, y su extraña manera de no-deber-nada-a-nadie. Observo a la pareja, me preguntó cómo nos habrán mirado aquellos abandonados mientras estábamos en la casa de Marcus, como Tobías y yo nos besábamos.

-Tierra llamando a Tris...

Quito la mirada de ellos, y vuelvo con Will, Al y Christina. Me observan preocupados. Suspiro. _Recuerda que sigues siendo la indefensa chica de Abnegación._

-Lo siento. Estoy muy distraída.

-No hay que ser erudito para darse cuenta, hasta Al lo noto- dijo Christina. Yo solté una carcajada.

Al le frunció el ceño y Will rió.

-En Abnegación no es una costumbre el afecto físico- dije -Un beso no es algo que se hace en público.

Al, Will, y Christina todos me dan la misma conocedora sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- digo.

-Tu Abnegación se está mostrando- dice Christina -El resto de nosotros estamos bien con un poco de afecto en público.

-Oh- me encojo de hombros. Al menos está funcionando. Por mi mente, pasan todos esos momentos robados junto a Tobias. _Lo extraño_ -Tendre que acostumbrarme. Aunque no planeo ser la tercera rueda para alguno de ustedes.

Reí. Entonces Christina ríe, luego Will y Al. Los cuatro reímos.

 _Se siente bien volver a reír._

Después del almuerzo, Tobías nos lleva a la sala de entrenamiento. Estaba tal y como la recordaba. Veo los sacos de boxeo negros y el tablero con nuestros nombres.

Nos alineamos detrás de ellos y Cuatro se para en el centro, donde todos podíamos verlo.

-Como dije esta mañana- dice Cuatro -, lo próximo que aprenderán es a pelear. El propósito esto es prepararse para actuar; preparar a su cuerpo para responder a las amenazas y desafíos, lo que necesitarán, si van a sobrevivir a la vida como un Osado.

Me siento impaciente, vivir como una Osada es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, obviamente después de Tobías, pero me hizo sentir libre.

Sonrío para mi misma.

-Vamos a ir sobre la técnica hoy, y mañana comenzarán a luchar unos contra otros- dijo Cuatro -Así que les recomiendo que presten atención. Aquellos que no aprendan rápido se harán daño.

Cuatro nombra un par de golpes diferentes, demostrando cada uno de ellos mientras lo hace, primero contra el aire y luego contra el saco de boxeo.

Al igual que con el arma, no olvido esto. Era como escribir, no se olvida. Incluso mis músculos lo recuerdan, siento que estos estaban dormidos, pero están ahí, lo cual será una ventaja pues en los combates ya no solo será rapidez sino que también fuerza.

Cuatro se pasea por la multitud de los Iniciados, nos mira a medida que avanzamos a través de los movimientos de nuevo. Cuando se detiene frente a mí, mi interior se retuerce como si alguien me estuviese revolviendo con un tenedor. Mi corazón se acelera al igual que mi respiración, me siento una colegiala enamorada de su profesor. La primera vez que hizo esto, recuerdo su mirada, sus ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies, no persistiendo en ningún lugar, una mirada práctica y científica, pero esta vez es diferente.

Sus ojos, ese hermoso azul, tiene el mismo brillo que había visto antes. Me hace fruncir el ceño. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, está grabado en mi memoria, solo por si moría. _Pero lo hice._

-Buen trabajo, Tris. Eres rápida. Y tienes un poco de musculo, solo necesitas ejercitarlo. Recuerda usar tus codos y rodillas. _Cada vez me sorprendes más._

De pronto presiona una mano en mi estómago. Sus dedos son tan largos que, aunque el talón de su mano toca una parte de mi caja torácica, las yemas de sus dedos tocan la del otro lado. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que mi pecho duele, y lo miro fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos. _Ese brillo._

-Nunca te olvides de mantener la tensión aquí- dice en voz baja. Siento su respiración, me pone nerviosa pero no de mala manera.

Tobías saca la mano y sigue caminando. Siento la presión de la palma de su mano, incluso después de que haya desaparecido. Es extraño, pero tengo que parar y respirar por unos segundos antes de poder seguir practicando nuevamente.

Cuando Cuatro nos despide para la cena, Christina me empuja con el codo.

-Me sorprende que él no te rompiera por la mitad- dice. Ella arruga la nariz -Él me asusta como el infierno. Es esa voz tranquila que usa.

-Sí. Él es...- miro por encima de mi hombro hacia él. Está tranquilo, y notablemente dueño de sí mismo. Se que sus pensamientos lo consumen. Verlo de esa forma me tranquiliza. Pero no tenía miedo de que me hiciera daño, se que nunca lo haría con propia intención -… definitivamente intimidante- digo finalmente.

Al, que estaba delante de nosotros, se da la vuelta una vez que llegamos a La Fosa y anuncia: -Quiero hacerme un tatuaje.

Detrás de nosotros, Will pregunta. -¿Un tatuaje de qué?

-No sé- Al se ríe -Sólo quiero sentir que realmente dejé mi vieja Facción. Dejar de llorar sobre eso- cuando no respondemos, añade -Sé que me han escuchado.

-Sí, aprende a calmarte, ¿Podrías?- Christina agarra el grueso brazo de Al -Creo que tienes razón. Estamos mitad dentro, mitad fuera. Si queremos estar todo el camino dentro, debemos buscar la parte.

Ella me mira.

-No. No voy a cortarme el pelo- le digo -, o teñirme de un color extraño. O perforarme la cara, pero me gusta la idea de un tatuaje.

Sonrío.

Mientras caminamos, ya que Will y Al se dirigen a otra tienda, vemos la diferentes tiendas, veo que Christina se acerca a un puesto donde venden accesorios de mujer, entre ellos maquillaje. Nunca olvidaré que Christina me mal acostumbró a usar delineador, por lo que ella compra varias cosas, y yo igual, con su ayuda. Solo lo básico. Seguimos hasta la tienda de ropa. Allí, Christina me ayuda a escoger ropa para mi, aunque no es necesario.

Christina y yo vamos rápido por el estrecho sendero hasta el lugar de tatuajes. Cuando lleguemos allí, Al ya está sentado en la silla, y un pequeño, angosto hombre con más tinta que piel desnuda le está dibujando una araña en el brazo.

Will y Christina ven los libros de imágenes, dándose codazos el uno al otro cuando ven una buena imagen. Hacen una hermosa pareja.

-¿Quieres un tatuaje?- me giro, Tori está ahí parada, me sonríe.

-Oh, hola- le digo. Me siento de vuelta a cuando estábamos dejando Chicago.

-No esperaba verte aquí- me dice -Beatrice, ¿No?

-Tris, en realidad- dije.

-Primera saltadora- murmura.

-Sí, era yo.

-Bien hecho.

-Gracias- toco el dibujo de las aves. Pienso que no es necesario hablar respecto a lo de mi divergencia. Se lo que soy, _se qué soy._ Tomó el dibujo y se lo entrego -Quiero este. Tres de estas aves en vuelo.

Me toco la clavícula, marcando el camino de su vuelo, hacia mi corazón. Uno por cada miembro de mi familia que dejé atrás.

Una vez fuera, cada uno de nosotros tiene un tatuaje. Christina y Will hablan de los posibles tatuajes que pudieron hacerse (la mayoría era en doble sentido), Al y yo íbamos detrás, hablando del entrenamiento de mañana. Se que nose harán pelear, y que yo no tendré. Si quiero que Al pase la iniciación, tendré que arriesgarme y ayudarlo.

-Cuatro te dijo algo, hoy, cuando estábamos entrenando- me dice.

-Oh... Me dijo que lo estaba haciendo bien, que tenía algo de musculo yque era rápida. ¿Te dijo algo a ti?

-Que aprovechara mi fuerza, pero que no soy muy rápido.

Frunzo el ceño y me detengo. Miró a Al, _mi oportunidad._

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar con la rapidez.

-¿Hablas en serio?- me preguntó.

Le sonrío.

-Claro, eres mi amigo, y para eso estamos.

Entonces sucede algo que no me esperaba.

Me abraza y me levanta.

-Muchas gracias, Tris.

Cuándo me suelta, seguimos nuestro curso, pero algo me distrae, un susurro. Me detengo y Al me mira.

-¿Que es?

-Nada... Creo que soy paranoica. Iré a ver, nos vemos en los dormitorios- sonrío. Y antes de que proteste, me encaminó en búsqueda de quién llamó mi nombre.

Me alejo de Al. Camino a lo largo del borde del Pozo, en un camino estrecho que conduce a las rocas en el fondo del Abismo, sigo hasta ver a donde me llevó. Recuerdo este lugar claramente. Estoy en el fondo del abismo.

-Hola Tris.

Y ahí está. Mirándome y sonriendo. Con ese brillo en sus hermosos ojos. ¿Como no me di cuenta que era su voz?

-Cuatro.

Se supone que no se su nombre.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así cuando estamos solos- murmura pero tiene su distancia.

 _Alto ahí._ _Se supone que él no sabe de eso._

-Tobias.

La erudita en mi grita diciendo _él sabe quién eres._

-¿Como es posible que sepas? Menciona algo que solo _mi Tobías,_ sabría.

Me mira por unos segundos. Es bastante relativa la respuesta, si menciona cualquier cosa del futuro entonces es él.

-Tienes seis miedos.

Todo se detiene a mí alrededor.


	5. Capitulo 4

Pone su mano en la roca al lado de la mía, sus dedos se entrelazaran con los míos. Baja la mirada a nuestras manos. Él tiene largos y delgados dedos. Manos hechas para movimientos finos y hábiles. Su mano libre la lleva a mi oreja, deja un mechón de cabello detrás de ella y luego acaricia mi mejilla, lentamente se acerca y me besa. Respondo el beso, era tierno y lleno de amor. Cómo lo extrañaba.

-¿Como es posible?- le pregunto. Lo abrazo, siento su respiración en mi cuello.

-No lo sé. Recuerdo... Recuerdo haber estado luchando junto a Christina. Y después, despertar en mi cama porque era el día de la iniciación. ¿Quieres explícarme que sucede?

Lo observó. Nos sentamos en las rocas, abrazados. Disfrutando el momento.

-No se mucho. Yo desperté, y era el día de la prueba de aptitud. Convencí a Caleb de quedarse en Abnegación.

-¿Qué?

-Lo se. Yo... Es increíble. Sea los que este sucediendo, es una segunda oportunidad, y planeo no cometer los mismos errores.

-Tris, no puedes salvar a todos- me dice.

-Eso no significa que no pueda salvar a cuántos pueda. Sabes muy bien, lo que causó que mis padres murieran, o que yo matara a Will.

El solo suspira.

-Y yo estoy determinado a no perderte de nuevo. Te amo demasiado, Tris.

Besa mi frente y luego coloca su barbilla sobre mi cabeza, acercándome más a él, pecho contra pecho, siento sus acelerados latidos.

-Tambien te amo, Tobías.

A la mañana siguiente, despierto en el dormitorio. Luego de haber pasado un rato junto a Tobias, tuve que irme a la cama.

-Puesto que hay un número impar de ustedes, uno de ustedes no luchará hoy- dice Cuatro, alejándose del tablero en la sala de entrenamiento. Me da una mirada. El espacio al lado de mi nombre está en blanco.

Veo los nombres en la tabla, eran los mismos de la primera vez. Y yo, no iba a combatir.

-Esto no es bueno- me dice Christina.

Cierto, ella pelea contra Molly.

-Observa a Molly- le digo. Ambas miramos a la chica, es alta y robusta, con pocos rasgos femeninos. Christina me da una mirada.

-¿Y?

-Es alta y robusta. Parece tener fuerza pero no es rápida. Tú también eres alta y más delgada, tienes el factor de rapidez- le digo -Tienes que ser la primera en atacar, tres fuertes golpes a la cara y después al estómago. Unos cuántos codazos y ganarás.

Christina me observa como si estuviera loca.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que resultará?- me preguntó.

-Es obvio. Un simple análisis- le sonreí.

Ella rió.

-Ok, pero si no resulta, me haré la inconsciente.

Solo asentí con la cabeza y reí.

Will y Al estaban uno frente al otro en la arena. Se llevaron las manos a sus rostros para protegerse, como Tobias nos enseñó, e iban de un lado a otro en círculos alrededor del otro. Al es quince centímetros más alto que Will, y dos veces más ancho. Mientras lo miraba, me di cuenta de que incluso sus rasgos faciales son grandes: nariz grande, labios grandes, ojos grandes. Esta pelea no durará mucho tiempo.

En la arena, Al golpea duro a Will en la mandíbula. Me estremezco. Del otro lado de la sala, Eric sonríe a Al, y gira uno de los anillos en su se tambalea hacia un lado, con una mano presionada en su cara, y bloquea el siguiente puñetazo de Al con su mano libre. A juzgar por su gesto, el bloquear el puñetazo es tan doloroso como lo habría sido un golpe. Al es lento, pero fuerte.

Will y Al se enfrentan entre sí por unos segundos más, más vacilantes que antes. Will aparta rápidamente su cabello claro de sus ojos. Echan un vistazo a Tobias como si estuvieran esperando a que declare terminada la pelea, pero él permanece con los brazos cruzados, sin dar ninguna respuesta. A unos metros de él, Eric mira su reloj.

Después de unos segundos de dar vueltas, Eric grita: -¿Creen que esta es una actividad de ocio? ¿Deberíamos pedir medio tiempo para una siesta? ¡Luchen entre sí!

-Pero...- Al se endereza, bajando sus manos, y dice -, ¿es con puntos o algo así? ¿Cuándo termina la pelea?

-Se termina cuando uno de ustedes no pueda continuar- dice Eric.

-De acuerdo a las normas de Osadía- dice Tobías -, uno de ustedes también podría ceder.

Eric entorna los ojos hacia Tobías.

-De acuerdo con las viejas reglas- dice -En las nuevas reglas, nadie cede.

-Un hombre valiente reconoce la fuerza de los demás- replica Tobías.

-Un hombre valiente nunca se rinde.

Tobías y Eric se miran fijamente durante unos segundos. Siento como si estuviera mirando a dos tipos diferentes de Osados, el tipo honorable, y el tipo despiadado. Pero incluso yo sé que en esta sala, es Eric, el líder más joven de los Osados, quien tiene la autoridad. Gotas de sudor llenan la frente de Al; las limpia con el dorso de su mano.

-Esto es ridículo- dice Al, sacudiendo la cabeza -¿Cuál es el punto de golpearlo? ¡Estamos en la misma Facción!

-Oh, ¿piensas que va a ser tan fácil?- pregunta Will, sonriendo -Adelante. Trata de pegarme, torpe.

Suspiro. Ya sé cómo va a terminar todo esto. En unos segundos, veo como Will es noqueado por el golpe de Al. Eric mira a Al con una sonrisa malévola. Se lo que piensa, pero se equivoca, Al no es la clase de persona que Eric cree.

Tobías se dirige a la pizarra y encierra el nombre de Al. Victoria.

-¡Los siguientes… Molly y Christina!- grita Eric. Al tira del brazo de Will sobre sus hombros y lo arrastra fuera de la arena.

Tobías le pide al Edward que lleve a Will a la enfermería. Solo espero que me haya escuchado. Miro de reojo a Tobias, el observa la pelea silenciosamente. Me pregunto que habrá pasado después de mi muerte. ¿Tobias habrá encontrado a alguna chica? Siento mi estómago revolverse, ¿Que habrá pasado con Evelyn? ¿Con Christina, Caleb, Uriah, Cara, Zeke? ¿Con David? ¿Con las facciones?

Vuelvo mi atención a la pelea, veo a Christina dándole una patada en la cara a Molly, y está cae al piso. Sonrío.

Eric mira a Tobias y le asiente con la cabeza, Tobías camina al tablero y encierra el nombre de Christina.

Eran las 10 PM, cuando Al se acerca a mi. Tiene una mirada aproblemada, tímida e insegura.

-¿Tris?- me habla.

Yo lo miro, le doy una sonrisa que espero que le de confianza.

-¿Que sucede, Al?

-¿Cuando comenzaremos a entrenar?- me pregunta.

Lo miro unos segundos y suspiro.

-Hoy, a las 11:30 en la sala de entrenamiento, ¿Te parece?

El solo asiente. Me siento en mi cama, veo a Will y Christina entrar, están riendo. Le doy una mirada curiosa a Christina y ella me sonríe. Ellos se acercan, Christina se sienta en su cama, que está a mi izquierda, Will la imita.

-¿Donde estaban?- les pregunto.

-Will, me estaba preguntando si me queria perforar el pezón.

Suelto una carcajada.

-¿En serio? Me pregunto si Will es quien quiere hacer la perforación- murmuré.

Christina y Al ríen, veo que Will está rojo de la vergüenza.

-No lo negó- dije riendo.

-¿Quien eres tú y qué has hecho con la chica tímida de Abnegación?- me pregunta Al.

Le sonrío.

-Nunca fui timida- dije -En fin, Al y yo entrenaremos en al noche, ¿Quieren venir con nosotros?

-¿Quien nos va a enseñar? ¿Tú?- me preguntó Will.

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-No creo que seas la más indicada para enseñar combate- me dijo Will.

Arqueo las cejas.

-Hey, no la subestimes, ella me dijo como derrotar a Molly- dijo Christina.

Sonreí.

Will se sorprende.

-¿Y que dicen?

-Me uno- dice Christina.

-Tambien yo.


End file.
